Voices of the Dead, Secrets of the Living
by AvengingStar
Summary: Called before the Electorate the Animorphs, Loren and Alloran are called to give an acount of their lives and the Hirac delest of Elfangor. Based on the Andalite Chronicles it's contraversial telling will hopefully keep you wanting more fixed formating


Authors Note:

Hi, it's me again. I love Elfangor, really I do. I didn't want my last story to go the way it did, but biotechnology classes started to stress me out and it came out in my writing. I really do apologize, please don't let me burn in writers hell for it I really am pretty good at what I do.

This story is as you can see based on the book the Andalite Chronicles (AC) and it is a major part of my story. The AC and any of it's characters and the Animorphs and their parents do not belong to me, only some new ones do. In the last story I wanted to introduce a

New character and failed miserably, at least I think so, but she does have a purpose…I promise It doesn't ruin the Loren/Elfangor thing, just read and the story will explain. Anyways this is based on the AC, and the actual events when Elfangor's hirac delest was shown before the Electorate and the people, the questions and politics, ect. It also has not only the story of Elfangor but events from the lives of the people he affect. As the Electorate questions them a whole new story is woven from the voice of a dead warrior and the lives he has touched. Contains POV of Loren, Tobias, Alloran and all others.

All I as is that you take the time to read it, and decide how you will. I promise not to let my readers down because I fear writers block and way too much studying might have last time.

P.S. All of the AC isn't here, just the parts I needed.

The Andalite Chronicles: Voices of the Dead, Secrets of the Living

Part 1, Elfangor's Journey

Prologue

My name is Elfangor.

I am an Andalite prince. And I am about to die.

My fighter is damaged. I have crash landed on a planet called Earth. I believe that my great dome ship has been destroyed. I fear that my little brother Aximili is already dead.

We did not expect the Yeerks to e here in such force. We made a mistake. We underestimated the Yeerks. Not for the first time. We would have destroyed their Pool ship and its fighters. But there was a Blade ship in orbit as well.

The Blade ship of Visser Three.

Two Yeerk Bug fighters are landing on either side of me now. The abomination Visser Three is here as well. I can feel him. I can sense his evil.

I cannot defeat the visser in one-on-one combat. I am weak from my injuries. Too weak to morph. Too weak to fight.

This is my hirac delest- my final statement. I have formed a mental link to the thought-speak transponder in my fighter's computer. I will record my memories before the Yeerks annihilate all traces of me.

If this message someday reaches the Andalite world, I want the truth to be known. I am called a great warrior. A hero. But there is a great deal that no Andalite knows about me. I have not lied, but I have kept the truth a secret.

This is not my first visit to Earth. I spent many years on Earth… and yet, no time at all.

I landed here now in this construction site because I was looking for a great weapon: the Time Matrix. The existence of this weapon is also a secret.

So many secrets in my life… mistakes. Things I should have done. All the strands of my strange life seem to be coming together. It seems inevitable now. Of course my death would come on Earth. Of course the child would be here. Of course it would be Visser Three who would take my life.

I am too weak to locate the time ship now. I will die here. But I have left a legacy. Visser Three thinks he has won our long, private war. But I've left a little surprise behind.

I have given the morphing power to five human youths.

I know in doing this I have broken Andalite law. I know that this action will b condemned by all my people. But the Yeerks are here on Earth. Visser Three is here. The humans must be given a chance to resist. The human race cannot fall to the Yeerks the way the Hork-Bajir did.

I have given the morphing power to five young humans. Children, really. But sometimes children can accomplish amazing things.

I have no choice but to hope. Because it was I who created Visser Three. I who caused the abomination. I cannot go peacefully to my death, knowing that I created the creature who will enslave the human race.

I came to this place, this empty construction site, looking for a weapon I know is hidden here. But there is no time now. No time…

The Visser is here. He is laughing at my weakness. He is savoring his victory over me.

This is the hirac delest of Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, Andalite prince. I open my mind in the ritual of death. I open my mind and let all my memories- my secrets- go to be recorded by the computer.

This is not just a message to my own people. I hope that someday humans will hear it as well. Because humans are also my people. Loren… and the boy I have just met, but not for the first time….

WAR-PRINCE ALLATRON

We Andalites believe that there are no coincidences and that every beginning is an ending and that every ending is just another chance at rebirth. Perhaps in our arrogance we have forgotten that we too are mortals travailing in the universe for existence, perhaps we have forgotten that it is by the mistakes of the past we learn the lessons that allow the future to continue.

The silence in the Electorate hall was deafening. We had come from various places in the galaxy to gather, to listen to the last words of a mysterious and dangerous War prince. And also to hear the sorrowful voices of the survivors: Andalite, Human and Hork-Bajir.

The white stone building was packed tight with representatives of the people and government of out kind as well as war-princes, warriors and civilians who wanted finally to know the truth.

Elfangor's humans: the Animorphs and their parents, including Aximili, Noorlin and Forlay were the objects of their scrutiny. As were my father, War-prince Alloran- Semitur- Corass, and I.

It as not enough for the people to remain unaware any longer, they did not ask for just part of the story, they demanded all of it. So were here, making public record all of Elfangor's thoughts and memories, all of the humans pain and grief, my Father's torment and the Hork-bajir's slavery. And yet, it was the same story, the same secret, the same shame. Perhaps we aren't so different after all?

_War-Prince Allatron were you aware of the location of the Time Matrix? _Councilor Lirem's deep voice broke the silence like shards of glass. Lost in my thoughts I had not notice that Elfangor's familiar voice had stopped and piercing grey eyes had been pointed in my direction.

I had no answer, perhaps the humans did but if I did not answer as he wished me to it would be assumed I was lying due to the nature of my relationship with Elfangor.

_I have no doubt that War-Prince Allatron was unaware of the Time Matrix's location, but even if she did happen to know where it was any attempt to reach it would have immediately alerted the Yeerks to it's whereabouts_. The cool, melodic voice if Lady Councilor Daedira snapped retort long before I would have firmly rescuing me.

I felt the eyes of the humans upon me, studying me, still undecided about whether I was friend or foe.

_Perhaps Councilors, it would be best if we allowed Elfangor continuance for the present. _I had to work to keep my voice carefully neutral. The members of the Higher Electorate would in the end, reveal themselves and where their opinions in this matter lay, the humans and I only had to wait.

_Lady Allatron is correct…for the present._ The contempt in his voice is more and more evident, I do not know though if it is because I am female or unknowing guardian to these humans.

JAKE

The exchange between the Andalites confirmed what Marco and I had suspected, there were two warring fractions in the electorate and although it was ever said secretly we all knew our words would decide the future of how the human 'situation' would be dealt with. It seemed to me the old ways were dying but trying desperately to hold on. Desperately, but not succeeding as I realized that it was curiosity not contempt that covered most of the civilian Andalites' faces.

Ax had warned us about the few remnants still bound by their old thinking that sat on the War-council, it was these that hindered the masses. But the people were moving on with or with out them.

It was strange hearing Elfangor' voice again, to realize as the words became pictures that I was seeing through his eyes and feeling.

his pains. It was strange… It was familiar. I remember that night, the last night of my childhood, I remember fear, I remember running.

I felt the tears start to sting my eyes. Cassie's hand grazed mine, our eyes met. She remembered too.

Looking back to the hologram that stood in the center of the vast room I found my self twenty years and dome ship away.

AX

Chapter One.

Twenty-One years before….

The Yeerks were loose. Like some terrifying disease they spread their evil from planet to planet. They took species after species. They crushed all resistance.

Their spiderlike Pool ships roamed throughout the galaxy. Their armies of Taxxons and Hork-Bajir, all under the control of Yeerk slugs, rampages- killing, butchering, enslaving.

They were annihilating entire planets.

Only we Andalites stood against them. But we had been caught off guard. Our mighty dome ships, each more than a match for anything he Yeerks had, were spread too thin. Our spies, even though they used top-secret Andalite morphing technology, were unable to penetrate Yeerks secrets. For five years our princes ha fought the Vissers of the Yeerk Empire. They said the war could go on for another fifty years…another hundred years.

We were out numbered. We had fought many battles and lost too many of them. But as arrogant as I was, I was confident that if only I could get into the fight, I could make a difference.

I, Elfangor, was going to become a great warrior, a prince, a hero.

"This guy sounds just like another Andalite aristh I know." Marco whispered. Through my stalk eyes I noticed a grin on Prince Jake's face as Cassie and Rachel subdued a giggle. Even I had to stop from smiling, it was true I thought sadly, I was just like my brother. I was proud of him and of my self, a slight nod from Tobias in his human form seemed to confirm my thoughts.

He was seated next to Loren. As I heard my brother's voice I couldn't help but look at Tobias and imagine what Elfangor might have looked like.

Tobias, I saw him look at me. It has occurred to me that due to the way Elfangor recorded hid Hirac delest we might actually see his human morph.

Tobias although he has the ability to control his face better that most humans couldn't even stop the way his face paled slightly. A thump on my leg from my father's tale blade silenced the conversation, apparently he had heard me too.

Be silent Aximili.

Marco grinned again. I knew my father was clinging to these last words from my brother, but in his hearts he was happy to see me. Despite the sternness that sounded in his voice his eyes were bright. It was almost embarrassing for me to realize that my father agreed so much with Marco. I turned my attention back to the flickering hologram.

I had proven myself to be clumsy, slowwitted and quite possibly hopeless fool. At last according to my instructors.

_Aristh Elfangor! How many times so I have to tell you: The killing blow should be as graceful as it is fast! _Sofor yelled his thought-speak so loud half the ship probably heard him.

Sofor was bigger than me. He was a full warrior, while I was just a lowly aristh- a warrior cadet. If it had been a real battle, Sofor would have sliced me up twenty different ways in less than a second.

Maybe. Sometimes I thought I'd be faster and better if it was a real battle, not just a lesson. I was sure if my life depended on it, I could win.

In any case Sofor was not my enemy. He was my teacher.

_Watch my eyes, not my tail. My main eyes, you nitwit, not my stalk eyes! Keep your main eyes on mine, your stalk eyes on m tail! Your mind will never know when it is time to strike. Only your instinct can guide you_.

Suddenly… FWAPP!


End file.
